Not Always Visible
by Wacky Dragon
Summary: Lina falls ill due to cold weather and "conveniently" Xelloss is there. Xelloss is ordered to take care of Lina, yet there is a problem... Lina will have to help Xelloss to help her. Will things run smoothly? (ha, hell no.) PART 4 is UP!!!
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Slayers characters, I only write about them. =) Hope you all enjoy the story!  
Time-frame: After Slayers Try  
  
Not Always Visible  
  
Prolouge  
  
Lina dragged her feet through the snow. Fat puffs of snowflakes came down on this red-haired sorceress and cold winter winds occasionally blew across her way.  
  
Her teeth chattered, her eyes drooping from sleepy fatigue. A town was close by...hopefully. She forced herself to walk on, shutting her eyes tightly every time a wind passed by.  
  
She sneezed.  
  
"You'll catch a cold, Lina-san!" Xelloss's voice startled Lina. She turned her head and saw Xelloss floating next to her. "Being ill is an unpleasant thing for humans, isn't it?"  
  
"W-w-w-what do y-you w-want?" Lina asked, a bit hard to understand.  
  
"Just seeing how you're doing in this fine weather!" Xelloss breathed in the bitter cold air as if it was a summer breeze. "Such a nice day, don't you agree?"  
  
Xelloss saw Lina glaring daggers at him. Damn Mazoku, she thought. She then continued to trudge along the snowy path. Xelloss floated behind her.  
  
"If you're so cold, why don't you use magic and make all this snow melt away? Fire magic is specifically your best element, ne?" Xelloss asked.  
  
"Damn snow...t-too much snow...too c-c-c-cold...hard to do m-m-magic..." Lina stammered, her teeth chattering too hard.  
  
"Ah, I see." Xelloss smiled, seeing Lina's arms wrapped around herself.   
  
"By the way, Lina-san, what would you say if I were to tell you that a horde of trolls, led by a high-class demon, were after you?" Xelloss asked.  
  
Lina stopped and turned around to face him.  
  
Xelloss smiled cheerfully. Then Lina grabbed him by his shirt near the neck, making him bend down a bit. She glared dangerously, yet Xelloss noticed that her eyes were glazed over with exhaustion. But still, she had an amazingly strong grip for her petite figure.  
  
"L-look, X-Xelloss, I'm n-not in t-the m-m-mood t-to k-kill y-y-you," Lina growled angrily, trying to control her chattering teeth. "s-so don't t-t-tempt m-me!"  
  
"Oh, Lina-san, you should really be happier! It's such nice weather!" Xelloss said cheerfully.  
  
"If I d-don't d-d-die f-from hypothermia, I-I am g-going to k-kill Y-YOU!" Lina growled as a cold wind blew by.  
  
Lina shut her eyes tight as the wind pressed against her back. She hid her face against Xelloss's chest. Xelloss blinked upon seeing the fiery sorceress's reaction...what was that fluttering feeling in his chest?  
  
When the wind stopped blowing, Xelloss noticed that Lina was not moving away...  
  
"Eh..Lina-san?" Xelloss looked at her still form.  
  
Suddenly Lina's grip was let loose and the red-haired sorceress fell to the ground at the mazoku's feet. She lay in the 2 feet deep snow, unconscious.  
  
"... ..." Xelloss blinked a few times.   
  
Lina had collasped.  
  
Not good...  
  
Xelloss poked Lina with the end of his staff a few times, waiting to see if she would fireball him. She was still...he poked her once more.   
  
Silence.  
  
"Oh, my...I suppose the weather was REALLY too much for her," Xelloss remarked to himself and picked her up in his arms. Her face and hair were specked with snow. Her unconscious face was pale.  
  
"I suppose I shouldn't treat EVERYTHING as a joke." Xelloss teleported to the closest town but...  
  
...he found himself in Zellas's castle in Wolf Pact Island.  
  
'Uh oh...' Xelloss thought.  
  
"XELLOSS!!!" Zellas's thundering angry voice made Xelloss slightly bow his head down like a child.  
  
"Eh---something the matter, Juu-ou?" Xellos asked his blond-haired Master.  
  
Zellas pointed to the unconscious Lina in his arms, demanding an explaination.  
  
"Well, she couldn't stand such cold weather and well...she fainted and I thought I'd just bring her to the closest town and---" Xelloss explained.  
  
"Damn right you take her to the next town! AND take care of her, too!!!" Zellas commanded.  
  
"T-take care of her?!" Xelloss sputtered as his eyes opened in surprised.  
  
"Lina Inverse is Luna Inverse's little sister!! The Knight of Ceifeed is my ally and if she sees her little sister ill because of YOU..."Zellas growled.  
  
"Understood..." Xelloss nodded with a frown. Xelloss didn't want to cause conflict...yet... "But I don't know anything about humans' illnesses!" he protested this realization.  
  
"THEN LEARN!!!" Zellas threw a book in Xelloss's face just before he teleported away.  
  
**Hope you found this to be a little interesting! I'll continue this very soon! Please review!** 


	2. Part 1: Mental Stress

Part 1: Mental Stress  
  
Lina's eyes slightly fluttered open. She felt wet, but warm...she opened her eyes a little more, her blurry vision falling upon Xelloss who was standing next to her.  
  
A soft white light emanated from his gloved hand. He was...healing her...  
  
"X-Xell..." Lina tried to speak, but her throat felt tight and hurt.  
  
"Why, hello, Lina-san! You're awake I see," Xelloss greeted. Lina found herself lying on a bed in a room.  
  
"Where am..I..?" Lina asked. It hurt to talk and swallow. She thought she swallowed down some knives and needles, but it was just her sore throat.  
  
"We're in a room in the Snow Moon Inn," Xelloss replied. "Do you feel better?" Xelloss stopped using his healing spell.  
  
Lina tried to sit up but fell back, her head sinking in the soggy pillow. Her body felt twice its weight.  
  
"I'll take that as a 'no'," Xelloss said. He sat down on the chair near her bed. "Healing spells really are not my speciality."  
  
Lina knew that. But she was _ill_. There really wasn't a spell that could heal a fever or flu. Only spell doctors could do that and...Xelloss..was certainly no doctor...Lina looked at him.  
  
Lina saw Xelloss reading a "Healing Spells for Dummies" book. She couldn't help but smile. She tapped his knee.  
  
Xelloss looked at her. Lina pointed to the book and shook her head and rolled her eyes.   
  
Translation: That book won't help--healing spells don't work on illnesses. Duh.  
  
"Yes, I suppose that's right. I'm not very sure what to do, Lina-san...as a mazoku, I don't get sick. And I haven't been human in a century...or is it more?" Xelloss looked thoughtful.  
  
Lina knew she would have to help him to help her get better.  
  
Lina tapped his knee again and grabbed her wet soggy cape. She made a frown.  
  
"Of course, you don't want to be wet clothes. That can easily be rearranged! Will a hot bath do you good, too?" Xelloss asked.  
  
Lina smiled and nodded.  
  
"And..what about food?" Xelloss asked.  
  
Lina's smile grew wider and nodded. She was definitely liking this!  
  
"You should take a bath first," Xelloss touched Lina's shoulder and Lina felt as if the world disappeared from under her for a second. She suddenly fell in a nice hot-warm bath and made a splash. She looked around, seeing herself in a bathroom that was part of her room in the Inn.  
  
'Xelloss?' Lina thought as she looked around.   
  
'Like the bath, Lina-san? Right temperature?'  
  
'...are you reading my mind?' she sounded amazed, yet annoyed that he had the ability to do so and he might use it to invade her privacy.  
  
'Of course. It's something I learned years ago.'  
  
'Where are you?' she asked, almost cautiously.  
  
'In the bedroom. You don't want me to be in there with you, now do you?'  
  
Lina looked down at herself, seeing herself totally naked...she blushed a brilliant red.  
  
'NO! STAY OUT!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CLOTHES?!!!? DID YOU SEE ANYTHING?!?!?!"   
  
'Yare, yare...you have lots of mental strength.' Xelloss slightly winced from such mentally loud yelling. 'Don't worry, I didn't see anything! ..unless you want me to!'  
  
'Xelloss!!!'   
  
Lina heard Xelloss's laugh.  
  
'Just relax, Lina-san! You don't want to fall unconscious again from the stress. Then I'll have to go in and---'  
  
'Xelloss...' Lina thought warningly.  
  
She heard his laugh once again. A stress mark popped on Lina's head.  
  
'Grrrrr......' Lina growled, her stress mark pulsating now.  
  
'I'll check on you later, Lina-san! Go on and relax!'   
  
Lina then relaxed in the hot bath, sighing happily. She felt tired from all the mental stress. Xelloss was an absolute fruitcake! He was so annoying! Yet...she had to admit...he wasn't THAT bad of a guy...  
  
Lina soaked in the bath for about 10 minutes, maybe more...she was half-asleep, feeling so serene in the lavender-scented bath...  
  
'It IS nice of him to be doing this...I would've been a frozen sorceress-popsicle if it wasn't for that mazoku...' Lina realized. '...but still...he's still a weird fruitcake!' she thought  
  
'WEIRD? I prefer mysterious.' Xelloss thought.  
  
'Xelloss!!'   
  
'Are you done with your bath?'  
  
'Yeah, the water is starting to get lukewarm.'  
  
Lina saw a towel and clothes folded neatly on the chair. It wasn't there before...Xelloss must have teleported it there. Lina got out of the bath tub.  
  
'And Xelloss?' Lina thought as she picked up the towel.  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'If you ever read my thoughts without my permission, I will Dragon Slave your ass back to Zellas and make sure your demon hide is burned to a crisp.' Lina thought.  
  
'Oh, Lina-san, you can be so amusing! Are you naked now? Maybe you should get dressed...' Xelloss thought slyly, just to make her aggravated.  
  
Lina turned red.  
  
'You better watch yourself!' Lina thought with a growl.  
  
**Next Part will be up soon! Please review!** 


	3. Part 2: Visiting a..friend...

Part 2: Visiting a..friend...  
  
  
Xelloss looked at the soggy wet bed. He snapped his fingers, the bed covers were replaced magically with soft, dry sheets.   
  
"Much more comfortable!" Xelloss thought, satisfied. He heard the bathroom door open. He turned around.  
  
Lina exited the bathroom, dressed in a light yellow night-gown that trailed upon the floor behind her. The night-gown was too big on her, yet it gave her a touch of elegance. Her hair was wrapped up in a white towel on her head.  
  
"Feeling better?" Xelloss asked.  
  
Lina nodded.   
  
"Are you hungry?" Xelloss asked and gracefully motioned to a small round table with food with one gloved hand.  
  
Usually Lina would be extremely happy to see food, but when she looked at food in her ill state, she felt sicker...she felt as if she was about to retch.  
  
Xelloss was slightly confused when Lina just stood there and had a sickly expression on her face. He was even more confused when she looked away from the food and staggered away.  
  
"How curious...is that LINA refusing FOOD?" Xelloss thought, bewildered. "This surely is a once-in-a-lifetime sight..."  
  
Lina felt vertigo seize her. She felt dizzy, her head felt heavier. She tripped over her long night-gown and went falling to the ground.  
  
Lina cursed, "Oh, crap...and floor is made out of wood--no carpet....even worse! What a bruise I'm gonna get...Great." she expected to hit the floor..right...about..NOW!  
  
Lina blinked, feeling herself enveloped in warmth...almost like a heavenly warm...  
  
'Did I die?' Lina thought. 'From a fall?' she opened her eyes, seeing that Xelloss had caught her, his arms around her.  
  
Lina blushed a bright red, embarrassed by the thought that she was thinking she was in heaven a moment ago---when she was being held by HIM.   
  
"Now I never thought I'd see the day when Lina Inverse refused food!! A spectacular sight!" Xelloss remarked cheerfully.  
  
A stress-mark popped on the sorceress's head. She raised a hand to Xelloss's face and cast a fireball.  
  
'Fireball!!!' Lina thought, willing the spell to conjure in her hand.  
  
Xelloss just watched, amused. Still holding Lina in his arms, the Fireball was let loose...  
  
Xelloss saw a strand of his hair burn away. Lina's fireball was the size of a matchstick.  
  
Lina sweat-dropped.  
  
Xelloss laughed.  
  
'Oh, shut up.' Lina thought. She suddenly felt tired from casting such a small spell. She leaned against Xelloss, feeling quite awkward and embarrassed, but she didn't really have a choice. Her body was too tired to complain...but...  
  
...but she had to admit...she was pretty comfortable...  
  
"Lina-san, from what I have seen...I think that all you need is rest and herbal tea! Now I think I know where to get some tea from just the right person..." Xelloss said.  
  
Silence.  
  
Xelloss looked down, seeing Lina sleep peacefully against his chest. He easily swooped her standing form in his arms, carrying her sleeping self to the bed. The towel around her hair fell to the ground, her hair tumbled out.  
  
Like fiery-red silk strands, her hair was highlighted by the fire from the candlelight by her bed. Xelloss placed her in bed and tucked her in. He looked at her, slightly tilting his head.   
  
She didn't look like the Dragon Slave casting sorceress that was known throughout the world with an infamous reputation...she looked peaceful and tranquil...Xelloss had to admit---she looked quite lovely right then.  
  
Xelloss teleported out to visit a..friend..for a quick second. Note: "Friend" to Xelloss can mean anything...  
  
Friend=Companion/Ally/Rival/Enemy for life  
  
  
  
Filia tucked Valteria into bed. She smiled at his sleep face, his aqua-colored hair slightly disheveled from playing outside so long. He was in a deep sleep as he breathed deep, even breaths.   
  
"Sleep, my precious child." Filia kissed his forehead. She stood up and walked out his bedroom, closing the door quietly.  
  
Filia walked the kitchen and----  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!" Filia shrieked, she was looking at the most horrid creature alive.  
  
"Why, hello, to you, too, Dragon-breath!!" Xelloss greeted as he sat comfortably on a chair.  
  
"What. Are. You. Doing. In. MY. Home!??!" Filia said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Is that how you greet guests? Oh, Filia-san, I am APPALLED." Xelloss mocked.  
  
"YOU? A guest? Ha! More like an intruder!" Filia snapped. "I'll die before I invite a namagomi into my home willingly!"  
  
Xelloss's eyebrow twitched.  
  
"Well, I'd love to 'chat' with you some more," Xelloss said sarcastically. "but I must be going soon." Xelloss said, cutting it short.   
  
Filia narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously, "What do you want in the first place?"  
  
"Tea." Xelloss replied.  
  
"What?" Filia wondered if her ears were damaged.  
  
"Tea." Xelloss replied again.  
  
"Why?" Filia asked, her eyebrow arching.  
  
"Must I answer every question of yours, Filia-san?" Xelloss sighed.  
  
"When did YOU become interested in tea?" Filia asked.  
  
"I'll tell you if you give me tea, specifically for a sore throat." Xelloss replied.  
  
Filia looked at him, waiting for him to do or say some thing inappropriate...she then went to the cupboard and took out a pack of peppermint tea leaves. She held them out to Xelloss.  
  
"Are you sick or something?" Filia asked slowly. She never knew that mazoku could get ill...  
  
"Of course, I'm sick---but my mind isn't as perverted at yours, Dragon-Breath!!!" Xelloss smirked, using the 'second-meaning' to sick. He grabbed the bag of tea leaves.  
  
Filia blinked.  
  
1) Sick- being ill  
2) Sick- being perverted  
  
Filia's eyes glowed red after a split second of thinking. Her tail popped out and three stress-marks popped on her head. She didn't have her mace-sama with her now but...   
  
"NAMAGOMI!!! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!!!" Filia spun around, her tail whacking him through the roof and out of sight. Filia waited until she saw Xelloss turn into a nice little twinkle in the sky.  
  
Satisfied, she casually made her way back to her bedroom as bits of roof pieces fell into the kitchen. She would sleep well tonight.  
  
**Hope you liked that little bit with Xel and Filia! Next chapter will be up soon! Please review! ^_^** 


	4. Part 3: Oblivious

Part 3: Oblivous  
  
  
Xelloss popped back into Lina's room, seeing that she was still asleep. Xelloss then teleported into the kitchen.   
  
A pale-green haired girl gasped upon seeing Xelloss suddenly appear out off nowhere.  
  
"What---how---who???" she blinked with disbelief, having a slight southern accent. She wondered if she ate anything spoiled today and was seeing hallucinations.  
  
"Oh, hello! My, my, a girl like you working all day in a kitchen---aren't you tired?" Xelloss asked.  
  
"W-well, not really." she said, still shocked upon seeing a man inside her kitchen. "Wha--what are you doing in here? How did you get in? The door's locked..."  
  
"Now," Xelloss touched her nose with a finger. She blushed red. "That is a secret!" he cast a sleeping spell.  
  
The girl swooned, falling fast asleep on the floor.  
  
Xelloss began to boil some water as he looked at the tea leaves. He opened the bag, a fragrant smell of peppermint lifted from it. He prepared for the tea as he looked for a teapot...  
  
  
  
Lina woke up with a start. Her woman's intuition was acting up...Lina looked out at the window. Snowflakes still fell...but the weird thing was...  
  
'What the hell is that?' Lina thought as she looked at the two red glowing dots...  
  
'That's a...' Lina thought as she realized that they were the eyes of a demon. '...Demon!'  
  
The window crashed open, Lina scrambled up in a sitting position.  
  
"Lina Inverse!!!" the demon hissed. Black skin, pointy ears, red eyes, and black wings. "I am Malileo---prepare to die!" Malileo raised his hands and claws protruded from his fingertips.  
  
Lina gulped.  
  
'Crap.'  
  
  
  
Xelloss tasted the tea and clicked his tongue, concentrating on the peppermint taste.  
  
"Hmm...more tea leaves..." Xelloss said calmly.  
  
  
  
Lina threw herself off the bed as Malileo jumped and pounced on the bed, his claws ripping the blanket and mattress where Lina was lying.   
  
Lina rolled on the floor and scrambled away as Malileo jumped toward her as his claws ripped open the floorboards.  
  
'OH MY GODS!! %$@T!!!' Lina cursed in thought frantically. 'WHERE THE HELL IS XELLOSS!?!?'  
  
Lina leaned against the dresser in exhaustion, seeing Malileo ready to pounce at her...  
  
  
  
Xelloss calmly put the china teapot and tea cups on a tray.  
  
"I wonder if Lina's throat will fet better if she drinks this...hopefully Filia gave me the right kind of tea." Xelloss said, oblivious to the fact that Lina was struggling to stay alive.  
  
Xelloss heard a loud crash upstairs, not knowing it was the sound of a dresser being ripped to shreds by Malileo as he attempted to kill the ill Lina Inverse.  
  
'I wonder what that noise was...' Xelloss thought. He shrugged carelessly.   
  
He calmly picked up the tray and stepped over the sleeping girl on the floor.   
  
  
  
  
'I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die!!!!!!!!' Lina's eyes became all big and teary-eyed as she pressed herself against the corner. The demon stalked toward her, his red eyes gleaming.  
  
"Too easy to kill, Lina Inverse!! You're pathetic just as your small chest is!!!" Malileo laughed.  
  
Lina grit her teeth, red in the face with anger and embarrassment. She held out her hands and mouth the Dragon Slave Incantation.  
  
'DRAGON SLAVE!!!' Lina thought powerfully.  
  
Little, cute red sparks leaped from her palms and danced before the demon.  
  
A large sweat-drop rolled down Lina's head as she sighed in disappointment.   
  
Malileo laughed loudly.  
  
'I'm screwed.' Lina thought as she gulped.  
  
Malileo grabbed Lina by the throat and lifted her in the air. Lina strugged, digging her nails into the rubber-like skin of the demon. Lina's vision became blurry as her lungs burned for air...  
  
  
**Hope you like it! Please Review! I'll put up the next chapter soon!** 


	5. Part 4: Uncertain

Part 4: Uncertain  
  
Xelloss teleported into the room, holding the tray.  
  
"Lina-san, wake up! This peppermint tea..." Xelloss looked around, seeing the bed in shreds and the floor ripped open. "My, my, Lina-san...I didn't know you had such a temper..."   
  
'XELLOSS, YOU DAMN MORON!!!!' A stress mark popped on Lina's head as she slowly was losing consciousness. She made the loudest choking-sound she could. Xelloss looked toward her way.  
  
"Xelloss Metallium!!" the demon growled.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Malileo Raage! How pleasant to see you again." Xelloss said cheerfully yet very darkly. He set down the tray on the ruined bed. He turned to Malileo, his eyes slowly opened, sending chills of precaution down Malileo's back.  
  
Malileo threw Lina across the room as if she was a rag doll. Lina gasped as she was about to crash into the wall. Xelloss teleported, easily catching Lina in his arms. Lina wrapped her arms around his neck instinctively. She blushed as she realized this.  
  
Xelloss's sharp amethyst eyes pierced the red, glowing eyes of Malileo, "That wasn't very nice, Malileo--what ever happened to your manners?"  
  
"Your woman, Metallium?" Malileo glared at Lina.  
  
Lina's eyes grew round. Her? Xelloss's...woman...? Her face turned many shades of red from both embarrassment and anger.  
  
'LET ME AT HIM, XELLOSS!! I'M GOING TO BLAST HIS ASS INTO HELL WHERE HE BELONGS!!!' Lina thought to Xelloss, struggling to get out Xelloss's firm hold around her waist.   
  
Xelloss winced from her loud mental "yelling", yet he absorbed her anger, which was very tasty and fiery. He could tell she was very, VERY angry and embarrassed.   
  
'Lina-san, you should really take it easy or else---' Xelloss thought back.  
  
Lina felt vertigo seize her and she instantly stopped struggling, shutting her eyes tightly as she fainted, yet was somewhat awake.   
  
"Mmm..." Lina tiredly felt limp in his arms and leaned against him again.   
  
'---Or else THAT would happen.' Xelloss thought.  
  
'...must...kill...Malileo...' Lina thought tiredly. She really wished her powers would work now...to Dragon Slave that demon would give Lina happy dreams.  
  
"That's exactly what I am planning to do." Xelloss murmured darkly, not letting Lina hear. He put Lina down on the floor gently, letting her lean against the wall in a sitting position.  
  
"I thought you ran away to another dimension," Xelloss remarked as he turned his eyes toward Malileo. "Your vacation ended so soon?"  
  
"I must kill Lina Inverse to prove myself worthy to Zellas-sama!!" Malileo exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, now, I won't let you live long enough to talk to Juu-ou! You ran away, remember? And I don't want her to be bothered by your presence." Xelloss said, his eyes slightly narrowing.  
  
"I WILL kill Lina Inverse though!!!" Malileo protested. "The most powerful human sorceress!!!"  
  
"Now, Lina Inverse is MY case---not yours." Xelloss said.  
  
"When did the 'Great' Xelloss Metallium fall in love with a simple human?!?" Malileo snarled. "You grow weak through the years!"  
  
"Oh, really? Weaker, am I?" Xelloss's eyes narrowed at such an insult. He raised his gloved palm toward the demon. "I don't like your opinion very much."  
  
Malileo stepped back, his wings quivering.  
  
"And for your information, Juu-ou seems to favor the Inverse clan---of course, you did not know that, Mr. low-class demon." Xelloss said, black energy forming into his hand.  
  
Malileo stepped back, his red eyes twice their size.  
  
"Metallium, NO---------!!!!!!" Malileo pleaded.  
  
In a matter of seconds, the black demon was blasted into tiny dust particles.  
  
"Now, Lina-san, would you like your tea warm or hot? I got it from Filia-san and it's good for your sore throat." Xelloss said cheerfully, his eyes closed. He held out a gloved hand to Lina.  
  
Lina hesitantly took his hand. He seemed like a completely different person a few seconds ago...  
  
  
  
After Xelloss replaced the ruined bed in a snap, Lina crawled back in. She felt worse...  
  
"What to do with the floor...?" Xelloss looked at the ripped open floorboards. He then pulled a heavy rug over it.   
  
"Better!" Xelloss said.  
  
A sweat-drop rolled down Lina's head. That didn't really help the poor floor...but whatever...  
  
"Now, Lina-san, drink this tea." Xelloss held out a teacup in his hand.  
  
Lina raised her hands to hold the tea cup but she felt to weak and her hands fell limply to her sides. She closed her eyes, her face sickly pale.  
  
She turned her head away from Xelloss, not wanting someone to see her so vulnerable.  
  
'Your condition is worse, ne?' Xellooss thought to Lina.  
  
'It's that OBVIOUS, is it?' Lina thought back sarcastically.   
  
'Well, if you drink the tea, I'm sure it'll help you.' Xelloss thought.  
  
'...I'm too tired...' Lina thought, embarrassed that she was too weak and tired to help herself.  
  
'I'll just help you then!' Xelloss thought  
  
Lina promply glared, slightly red from embarrassment. A full grown woman who needs someone to help her drink...how pathetic!  
  
'No need to be stubborn, Lina-san! It's only me!' Xelloss thought cheerfully.  
  
She hesitated for a moment '...Do you swear you won't tell ANYONE about this?' Lina thought.  
  
"I swear on my parents' grave!" Xelloss said to her.  
  
'You're a mazoku...you don't HAVE parents.' Lina narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Oh, darn, I was hoping you wouldn't know that." Xelloss sighed.  
  
Lina glared.  
  
"Okay, okay, I swear!" Xelloss said, a sweat-drop rolled down his head.  
  
Lina hesitantly turned her head to Xelloss as he put the tea cup to her lips and slightly tilted it, letting the warm, minty tea into her mouth. Xelloss pulled the tea cup away.  
  
"See? It wasn't that bad, ne?" Xelloss asked.  
  
Lina was blushing a light pink.  
  
'This is so pathetic, so embarrassing, so---'  
  
"I get the idea, Lina-san." Xelloss said, he tilted the cup again, letting her drink again.  
  
"Is your throat feeling better?" he asked as he pulled back the empty cup.  
  
'Sorta---I guess Filia really knows her tea.' Lina thought.  
  
'Yes---she's not as dumb as I think she is.' Xelloss remarked.  
  
Lina smiled and thought 'I wouldn't think you would say something like THAT about Filia.'  
  
'Why's that?' he thought back, a questionable expression on his face.  
  
'Because you like her.' Lina replied simply.  
  
Xelloss almost dropped the tea cup as he gagged. He set the teacup down.  
  
"N-nani???" Xelloss looked at her with eyes open (YES. OPEN.) and blinked, wide-eyed.  
  
Lina had to admit, he looked pretty darn cute--but whatever.   
  
'Well, it's OBVIOUS that you like Filia, even if she's dragon!' Lina thought. 'Even AMELIA thinks you guys make a good couple.'  
  
'Well---Amelia IS a child,' Xelloss thought back, a bit annoyed by the idea of HIM and FILIA as a couple. 'Anyway, I don't believe me and Filia have ANY chance of becoming, oh, what do you call it..? An item.'  
  
Lina shrugged, 'Well, who DO you like then? Martina?'  
  
'Oh, no, she was an..eccentric (that's an understatement) girl, but not specifically my type.'  
  
'Do you like...Amelia?'  
  
'Oh, Lina-san, is that supposed to be some cruel joke?'  
  
'Well, WHO then? Zelgadiss?!'   
  
Xelloss looked at her strangely, 'I don't go for the same sex as myself.'  
  
Lina laughed, but coughed violently and curled over on her side toward him, covering her mouth with her hand as the coughs raked through her petite body. Xelloss patted her back gently.  
  
"I almost forgot...you should take it very easy, Lina-san." Xelloss said to her as he rested his hand on her shoulder as her coughing slowly subsided.  
  
Lina found his hand comforting as she slowly drifted into sleep, her eyes closed.  
  
'...who..do you like, Xelloss...?' Lina thought sleepily.  
  
'Sore wa himitsu desu.' Xelloss thought.   
  
'Damn secrets...' Lina thought.  
  
"From what I can see, you'll be better in no time at all, Lina-san!" Xelloss said.  
  
'... ...'  
  
Lina fell asleep.  
  
Xelloss pulled the blanket over her shoulders.  
  
"...no time at all..." Xelloss said quietly, not understanding if he was happy or not.  
  
**I'll post the next chapter up soon! Please review! ^_^ ** 


End file.
